We paln to sequence the ribosome attachment sites of poliovirus RNA and several vesicular stomatitis virus mRNAS. We plan to determine why certain viral mRNAs are found specifically on polysomes attached to the cell membrane. We plan to determine why translation of host mTNAs is blocked after virus infection, in particular, whether our recent kinetic analysis of mRNA translation can explain the differential translation of cell and viral mRNAs.